Doraemon in Pakistan
Doraemon in Pakistan refers to the Hindi adaptation of the Doraemon series in India. Manga The anime has been banned along with Crayon Shin-Chan in Pakistan since 2016, the manga is yet to be released there. Anime Before August 2016, Disney Channel India was broadcast in Pakistan. In August 2016, the government of Pakistan banned the channel because the children were being too exposed to Hindi instead of their mother tongue Urdu. This was similar what happens to Bangladesh. Ban * Due to 'bad influence on children', the Pakistani political party PTI (Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaaf/Pakistan Movement for Justice) called for a ban on Doraemon in Pakistan. It also intends to ban 24 hour cartoon channels in general, because of their supposed ruining of children's minds. Legal notice also been served against several companies in India against Doraemon and Crayon Shin-chan as having an adverse effect on children. (August 3, 2016) * Doraemon is similarly popular in neighbouring Pakistan. In 2016, politicians and conservative activists in both India and Pakistan campaigned to ban the show along with Crayon Shin-chan ''from television because they claimed it "corrupts children." In Pakistan, the series was targeted by the political party Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf as having a negative impact on children, because of Nobita's constant reliance on Doraemon's gadgets to solve problems. They also attempted to ban the Hindi dub of the series, as Pakistan's official language is Urdu (which is mutually intelligible with Hindi) but the Hindi dubbed episodes were still can be find in Internet. * The matter immediately received outside concerns, such as Japan, Taiwan, China, United States, United Kingdom and other places have reported, Japanese reporters went to Pakistan to interview the member, the Chinese TV company were also mentioned in the evening news that there are still many news stations reporting. In addition to media reports, China and Hong Kong have a lot of rumors in the local Doraemon discussion area, such as the robot cat, Doraemon, and the world. Hindi Voice Cast *Doraemon- Sonal Kaushal (2005-2018), Sumriddhi Shukla (2019 onwards) *Nobita Nobi- Simaran Kaur, Aakash Ahuja (previous), Ojaswini Gul (previous) *Shizuka Minamoto- Parul Bhatnagar *Takeshi Goda- Deepansh Kakkar *Suneo Honekawa- Wajahat Ul Hasan, Abhilash Thapliyal (previous) *Nobita's Dad- Salim Khan *Nobita's Mom- Pallavi Bharti *Dekisugi- Pallavi Bharti *Dorami- Pallavi Bharti *Suneo's mother- Parul Bhatnagar *Mini-Doras- Sonal Kaushal *Sensei- Salim Khan *Gian's mother- Pallavi Bharti *Jaiko Goda- Pallavi Bharti *Sewashi Nobi- Pallavi Bharti Trivia * Due to the alleged bad influence of the anime, the Hindi dubbed series was banned in Bangladesh first and then Pakistan. Pakistan had also banned ''Crayon Shin-Chan along with Doraemon. Then Hungama TV channel were spreaded into Bangladesh (not Pakistan) for some reasons. * For many years since 2016, some factors has claimed the ban reasons such of robots is threat in Pakistan. * The Doraemon Land is also started in Lahore, Pakistan. * some of Pakistani websites such as Qmuannt, Toon Network Pakistan, Toon Nido Pakistan, Star Toon Pakistan, etc are recording and uploading Doraemon in Urdu. Category:Doraemon Category:Doraemon outside Japan Category:Disney Channel Category:Qmuannt TV Category:Cartoons or animes in Pakistan